


Part & Whole

by axiumin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiumin/pseuds/axiumin
Summary: He said he wanted to know you, and you realized you wanted him to know all of you, too. You could only hope he’d be able to accept you for who you were.





	Part & Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous request: "Yixing reaction to his girlfriend coming out to him as bisexual? Like you haven’t told a lot of people so you’re stressing about it a lot even though you know it’s not really a big deal? I love your writings btw💜"
> 
> The reader is gender-neutral here. 
> 
> Cross-posted from tumblr. Come say hi @axiumin!

The night was alive, enchanted around you. Even through the glow of the city lights, a few tenacious stars made themselves known in the sky above. Around you, the city seemed to hum with life in the special subdued way of an evening filled with the echoes of laughter and soft, lingering gazes. It was magical.

Beside you, Yixing completed the fairytale image. He cut a dashing visage in his dress shirt and slacks, even with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His jacket had long been passed to you to keep you warm against the chill of the night, and you were heady on the feeling of being surrounded by him.

You had only been dating a short while now, tentatively feeling each other out to try to find out if things could work between you. Perhaps your heart was quickening a bit sooner than it normally would, but when you looked at Yixing and found him smiling back to you, eyes glimmering in the streetlights, you felt confirmation settle warmly in your chest.

“I’ve had a really lovely time tonight,” you said softly, turning your gaze to your shoes. One foot in front of another, taking you aimlessly down the street to walk off a dinner made far more luxurious by the company you shared it with.

“Me, too,” Yixing said, tucking his hands in his pockets. From the corner of your eye, you could see him watching you. “I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you lately. I was hoping maybe I could see more of you?”

At his question, you stopped short and turned to look at him fully. A faint pink dusted his cheeks, but he looked just as confident as he did hopeful.

“I think I’d like that,” you said. “I’d like that a lot, actually.”

Yixing smiled sweetly and brushed an errant lock of hair out of your forehead. “So, does that mean we’re official, then?”

“Yeah, I think it does,” you said, sounding slightly breathless.

Yixing just beamed and ducked his head almost bashfully, turning to continue walking down the sidewalk. You easily kept pace with him, reveling in the feeling of butterflies that had settled in your stomach. The two of you didn’t speak for a long moment, but it was peaceful. The night was beautiful, and the two of you were happy to bask in the sheer _potential_ of everything.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Yixing tucked his hands back in his pockets and let his head fall back to gaze at the few stars that glittered cheerfully in the sky. “You know, I somehow feel like I know you so well already, even though it’s only actually been a short time.” His head turned to the side so he could look at you, and you were graced with the sight of his dimples when he smiled. “Just imagine how much we can get to know each other now.” The way he looked at you, eyes full of longing and warm affection, made your breath catch in your throat. “I want to know all of you,” he added, voice soft.

Your face grew warm, and you couldn’t help but smile with the same longing and affection he’d shown you. Yet even as your heart thumped wildly with his words, you could feel your stomach sink, weighed down by a sickly combination of guilt and shame.

He said he felt like he knew you, that he wanted to know _all_ of you. But if you were being honest with yourself, there were parts of yourself that you didn’t want anyone to know.

It was strange, the fear that seized your heart and froze the words in your throat whenever you tried to tell someone. Rationally, you realized that there was no shame in who you loved, as long as you did so with a good heart. Yet years of shame and secrecy had left you terrified to share this part of yourself with people, and at this point, the only people who knew that you were bisexual were those who you felt truly needed to know.

And now, Yixing, staring at you with hope and longing and promise, was someone who needed to know. _You_ needed him to know, before you got too carried away and let him fall for you without knowing who you really were.

The night seemed to grow chillier, and you tugged Yixing’s jacket tighter around you for warmth. Almost without your permission, your feet stuttered to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk. Yixing stopped with you, turning to give you his full attention. 

You took an unsteady breath. "Yixing, I have to tell you something."

Yixing felt the change of tone immediately, his brow furrowing with concern. "What is it?"

Nervousness fluttered in your stomach and threatened to stifle your words, but you swallowed past it.

"I've had boyfriends before," you started slowly, carefully watching Yixing's face. He looked mildly puzzled, but he didn't interrupt. You took a shaky breath and finished, "...and I've had girlfriends, too."

You held your breath as the silence settled between you two, your stomach churning with anxiety. Your eyes desperately searched Yixing's face for some sort of sign— disgust, bewilderment, acceptance— but he just looked as lightly puzzled as he had a moment ago. He looked as if he were waiting for you to continue speaking, and when it became clear you wouldn't continue, he finally replied.

"I'm not surprised you've dated before," he said slowly. "You're a very charming person. If anything, I'd be surprised if you _hadn't_ dated before."

It was your turn to look confused. "I- no. That is—." You cut yourself off, unsure how to finish that thought. Did he not understand what you were trying to tell him? Did you need to be more direct?

As you were trying to piece together the right words, Yixing's gaze softened, and he brought a hand up to cup your cheek.

"Oh, were you worried?" he asked, voice soft. "That I wouldn't like you just because of your sexuality?"

His eyes were so gentle, so warm, that you couldn't bear to meet them. Yet when you tried to duck your head, the hand on your cheek just gently guided your face back up. When you looked at Yixing again, he was smiling sweetly.

"Don't be afraid. I know you, remember? And I want you as you are— part and whole."

"It-it doesn't bother you? It's not... weird?" you asked, voice small. Your heart hammered against your ribcage, and you were fearful that it might try to bolt from your chest altogether.

Yixing shook his head fervently. "It's not weird at all."

You were beginning to hope, now, but you had to be sure. “It doesn’t change anything?” Your voice wasn’t as small now, and you could tell from the way Yixing started to smile that he could feel the tension easing out of you.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” he chuckled. As he continued to hold your gaze, however, he grew serious. “I know it must have been hard to tell me that. I’m really thankful that you did.”

Again, you felt your cheeks warm, and you averted your gaze. “Yeah, well.” You cleared your throat and made yourself meet his eyes once more. “I want you to know me, too. And I want to know you. So this is a start, isn’t it?”

Yixing treated you with another dimpled smile.

“It is a start. It’s a really good start.”

With that, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and began to lead you back down the sidewalk. You eased into his warmth and rested your head on his shoulder, allowing the rest of your tension to leave your body. It really was a good start, you mused. And you couldn’t wait to see how it would get even better.


End file.
